The New Girl ( OHSHC FAN FICTION )
by Malgalselfiefreak
Summary: Yeah so this is my first fanfic but I think it'll be a good one. So it's kinda like a OHSHC season 2! Tamaki and Haruhi are realizing their feelings for each other while the twins both start falling for the new girl from America! Just read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl : An Ouran High-school Host Club Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High-school Host Club or any of the characters ;)

**Before we get started: At the end of ever chapter in my Author's Note, I will sign my name as Mal-chan. And every chapter in this fanfic will be pretty long, and its going to be a long fanfic. I don't blame you to go leave this and find a oneshot or something, but I guess I'm a detailed writer but bear in mind its my first fanfic so yep ;) And please leave comments! I LOVE COMMENTS! They help me decide what to put in the next chapter if I don't already have it planned. I might make this first chapter shorter because this beginning note is so long, but I need to inform you guys about how I do things. If you are still reading, REMEMBER THIS: I will try to post the next chapter soon, but I'm about to go on a vacation for a week. Soooo don't forget about this fanfic! If you stick with me and try to keep reading I don't think you'll regret it. Aaaaand this is also like my own way I picture a season 2 being like! Okay so without further delay, Ladies and Gentlemen, The New Girl: Chapter 1**

It was the day after the Ouran Fair. By this time all Tamaki, Hikaru, and Koaru (though Koaru really kept most of these feelings to himself) had fallen for Haruhi. There was already something sparking with Tamaki and Haruhi, and the twins realized that. Fast. Since nobody else knew of Koaru's feelings for Haruhi as well, he comforted Hikaru with the fact that he might need to find somebody else.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, KOARU! NOBODY UNDERSTANDS US LIKE HARUHI OR MADE OUR TWISTED WORLD BETTER EXCEPT HER! IT CAN'T END SO SUDDENLY!" Hikaru yelled to his brother in the Hitachiin Manor.

" Hikaru..." Koaru calmly remedied to his twin. " I know it hurts right now... but we never expected Haruhi to come into our world like this, so I'm more than sure it'll happen again," He continued. The boys both went to sleep early, ready for their next day of school that morning.

Well, the twins were right. Tamaki and Haruhi already were pretty aware of their feelings they had for each other, and gradually started to have a relationship with one another, though they tried their best to keep it a secret. They next day they were found out, they didn't know the rest of the Host Club was watching them at lunch, as they talked in a private hallway.

" OHHHHH HARUHI!" The idiotic but lovable Tamaki senpai said to his girlfriend. " I can't believe this is real, nor that I was so oblivious earlier this year!" He continued. He never saw the need to flirt with her the way he did at the Host Club with his guests, he knew Haruhi well enough to know it was normally pointless, although once in awhile it would fluster her.

" Me either, Senpai! I'm really happy now, although I wonder how long we can keep this a secret..." Haruhi stated.

As the rest of the Host Club was attentively watching, Hikaru cursed to himself for seeing the two flirt, well aware Koaru was worried about him and staring sadly.

**Wellll comment and tell me what you guys think! First chapter of first fanfic! I think it went pretty well! I won't make this long but I'm just reminding you all, that this fanfic is like my vision of a season two for the anime, so it focuses on all the characters, but that will happen more as the fanfic is more gotten into, like more chapters put into it. Okay remember comment and stay with me! Don't lose interest yet, this is just kinda a preview chapter anyway! Okay comment and I'm rambling now so Bye!**

** - Mal-chan **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys yep its chapter 2! I saw the 3 followers and the 25 veiws I had as of this morning and I know it might not be much but for a first chapter I'm really happy about this! So this is the second chapter and I thought I would type it up this morning for you guys just because I'm excited and I won't be doing notes like this at the beginning after this chapter, just this time! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

Today was the day off for the Host Club, meaning they didn't have any guests that afternoon, or any reasons to cosplay ( but everyone loved cosplay anyway ).

" I hope you are all aware of the new student arriving this afternoon," Kyoya said matter-of-factly. The twins seemed to be the only ones not informed, and for Hikaru, if this new student was a girl, who knows what''ll become of it!

" No, Kyoya-senpai, we had no idea, considering we have no way to find out," Hikaru grumbled rather loudly. He had been trying his best to avoid the Host Club since he had no way to show respect for the new secret couple, and everything was making him mad lately.

" I'm sure Kyo-chan meant for them to be surprised, Takashi?" Honey whispered to Mori.

"Well then, let me inform you," Kyoya said," Her name is Nicole Smith. As you probably figured by her foreign name, she is from America. To be exact, Dallas, Texas. Don't worry, she doesn't have any weird accents, just an American one. Her father made quite the living in a car dealership he started, and they are among the top 1% in their country. So in other words their just rich like us but in America. Her school was similar to Ouran, very elite and for the wealthy, but very small. She will be entering class 1A, so Hikaru, Koaru, and Haruhi, you better make her feel welcome tomorrow. I believe she will be a great friend of ours and she has agreed to be the new manager of the Host Club, or help Renge that is. I have been exchanging e-mails with her for about a month now. Shes very nice and reminds me of the you two," he shot a glare at the twins. "Well I need to be going I have a busy schedule today. She'll be here shortly. Please make her feel welcome!" He finished, walking out.

"Well, I think this will be great! Who knows, Hikaru, you may fall for her!" Haruhi said, since she could always read whats on the twin's minds. " Kyoya-senpai just tends to find out information about anyone he will be dealing with I don't believe he could arrange something like this himself," Haruhi said reassuringly.

" Is anyone in here?" a soft voice with an accent said as she came in, seeing everybody.

" Welcome, princess Nicole. We were informed you would be visiting us here at the Host Club today by our dear director and your first friend here, Kyoya Ootori. I'm sorry if we startled you," Tamaki flirted, trying to keep what he and Haruhi had secret.

" Well then, Hiya! I'm Nicole like you said. Kyoya told me all about you all so I don't think there's any reason to be shy around you guys!" She said sweetly.

Nicole was rather tall, about a couple of inches taller than Haruhi, with long, wavy dark blonde hair. She had hazel eyes, in between the colors of Honey and the twins. She was gorgeous, with an American look to her face, since she was American after all. Her eyes were bold and her features feminine and very beautiful. To the twins, anyway, she was an angel. Koaru could tell Hikaru was already liking her but found he was already falling for her too. Koaru decided to keep these feelings to himself and help Hikaru get her, no matter what after the boss won Haruhi over.

All of the host's introduced themselves, and Kyoya had told Haruhi it's okay to tell Nicole the secret. So after all of that, Nicole fit in great, and seemed like apart of the group all along. The third year double took her on a tour of the school and the twins decided to go home, declaring they didn't feel very good. Tamaki and Haruhi were alone... They decided to go in the Rose Bush maze together, and go sit down and talk.

" You know, Senpai? Even though we're a secret, I'm really happy we have feelings for each other and decided to do something about it." Haruhi admitted.

" I'm overjoyed, myself. I can't believe you fell for me though, but I can't say I never saw it coming!" Tamaki said, starting to laugh a little. " But really Haruhi, I know we like each other, but... is that all it will ever be?" He said, very flirtatiously, making Haruhi blush.

" What do you mean... Tamaki?" She asked.

" Haruhi... I mean I love you, even if your feelings are not as strong as mine yet. I love you so much, your the first and last girl this love of mine will go to... I will always protect you, I couldn't let anything happen to you!" Tamaki declared to the girl he always loved. He was turning redder than a tomato, with Haruhi loved, but what really comforted her were the feelings Tamaki just poured out.

" I love you too, Tamaki. I may not be the most romantic person on Earth but I love you," Haruhi said as the two drew closer. Tamaki wrapped his arms around her small figure, as Haruhi wrapped hers around his neck loosely. Then it happened. The two young high schooler's lips softly met, securing their love for each other.

Meanwhile...

" And last of all, we are back at Music Room #3!" Honey said to Nicole, concluding the tour he and Mori had given her.

" Thanks Honey-senpai!" Nicole said sweetly.

" Aww, Nico-chan your so cute!" He answered back. The three walked to the front of the magnificent school. " Bye Bye!" Honey waved to Nicole getting in her limo to go home. " Hey, Takashi?" he asked Mori as they walked home themselves, " Do you think that she and Hika-chan will fall in love soon?"

" Yeah," his friend answered plainly. " I think something big is about to happen," his bold voice said...

**Okay second chapter done! Yes it was kinda long but that's about the length most of them should be! Remember to comment, and keep reading! I should have another chapter up tonight but like I said last chapter I'm going on a vacation tomorrow so it might not come up till Sunday of next week. Okay guys I hope you enjoyed! Be sure to comment and tell me what should come next!**

** - Mal-chan **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highscool Host Club.**

The next day, back at the club, something was about to happen that would change the lives of the Host's forever. Nicole was loving the school, even though she had only just started her first day of classes. She had gotten more acquainted with her fellow first-year hosts, especially becoming friends with Renge, since she was girly, too. In fact, Nicole had already grown feelings for one of twins...

*** During the club ***

" Hey, guys!" Nicole said as she walked into the club.

" Hi Ni-chan!" Honey said all cutesy like with Mori waving behind him.

" Ladies of the Host Club, allow me to introduce our new co-manager, Nicole. She is a new student from America and already becoming a dear friend!" Tamaki said swirling around the room. Nicole and Renge talked about the club and new cosplay ideas while there were still guests.

" Now that all of the guests are gone, I think we should all take some time to get to know Nicole," Haruhi said.

" Yes! I would love to get to know everyone a bit better if I'm gonna be helping this club," Nicole agreed. Hikaru was already falling for her, so of course he volunteered to go first...

***During their alone talk***

" Hi, Hikaru..." Nicole said, trying to hide her blush.

" Hey," He awkwardly replied back. _This is going TERRIBLE so far._ He thought to himself. Several awkward moments passed until Nicole broke the silence.

" You better be grateful, Hikaru, I'm going out on a limb," She said, taking a deep breath. "Look, I'm going to tell you anything you need to know about me because why else would we be here! I'm Nicole Mallory Smith, I was born in Dallas, Texas and just moved to Japan. I'm the co-manager of the Ouran Host Club but have done ballet since I was two years old. I think I'm the luckiest person in the world to get to go here because I know I will have the best friends anyone could have," She finished. She told him all of this because she was already crushing on him but also knew the Host Club would become very dear to her. " Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I can tell the difference between you and Koaru and Kyoya told me Haruhi is a girl!"

" Okay... I'm Hikaru Hitachiin and there isn't much to know about me. My world was nothing but cold and empty until Haruhi Fujioka entered the closed off world between me and my twin Koaru. I was in love with her until I realized it wasn't meant to be. With that being said I think you have come into my world. Will you go out with me?" Hikaru said. He didn't even realize what he was saying, he didn't think about it at all, it just came out... naturally.

Nicole was speechless... " Yes," she softly said.

" Nicole... I havn't known you long but I know... I can trust you." Hikaru said wrapping his arms around her. She hugged him back, never wanting it to end. But then, Koaru opened the door, smiling since he knew this would happen sometime. He never failed to hide his hurt and neglected personality. The rest of the Host Club walked into the room, happy for the new couple. Tamaki and Haruhi were especially happy that Hikaru had found someone and got over Haruhi. ( Yes, now Tamaki and Haruhi were official in the Host Club)

Every other Host plus Renge got to know more about Nicole and thought she fit in perfectly. The Host Club seemed complete! Everything seemed to be right in their world. None of them knew that the happiness and harmony wouldn't last forever...

**I'm back yay! Sorry it was so long before I updated if you had been waiting, I was on vacation and I was going to type up and post this chapter last night but it was 2 AM before I got home! Anyway this wasn't a very good chapter I know I just needed to kinda get t Hikaru and Nicole together before it would get to complicated. Thanks for waiting on me and if you just started reading I hope you like it so far! PLEASE COMMENT! It helps me decide what will come next and keeps me going. ^_^**

** - Mal-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys just a quick A/N, I know you all are wanting the drama and trust me it's coming, but this will be the last kinda mellow chapter until the drama starts.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

Things had been going great for the Host Club the past couple of weeks. Hikaru and Nicole seemed like they were made for each other, and everyone was happy for them... even Koaru despite the feelings he had for Nicole as well. Honey and Mori were like usual, just waiting for their big bang in life to come. Haruhi and Tamaki had finally told Ranka (if you don't know that's Haruhi's dad) who actually took the news quite well, to Tamaki's luck. Kyoya always had little plans stirring in his mind, but this time he was starting to have feelings for someone, which hardly ever happened (we'll get to that later).

Tamaki sat alone on his bed, right after a shower before his first official date with Haruhi. He had never been more nervous in his entire life. He just couldn't figure out why. He loved her. She loved him. What could go wrong? He was the prince of the Host Club, actually, the King! He was the biggest flirt out there but hadn't been on a date since, well, never. _Just stay calm, everything will be fine! Just think about her soft, tender lips and her perfect hugs. _He didn't know what would happen, but decided to be calm and trust that everything would go fine, after all, everybody is nervous on their first date!

_I can't believe it! _Haruhi never worried about how she looked, she never really cared about appearances, but tonight was different. Her first official date with Tamaki, the first and only guy she could ever love the way she did. She actually put make-up on, and used a curly dark brown wig so she actually looked like a girl. _I know it's probably not going to make a difference but... I feel like I have to look especially pretty for him_ tonight. After quite awhile of going through everything she owned, she finally found something she though suitable for tonight. A pale purple/lilac dress that went just to her knees, with the same colored short heels, and a bracelet. She looked at herself in the mirror. _I think I look okay... It's just dinner, so he probably won't be staring at me anyway, right? Geez I'm really not being myself today..._

Tamaki stood outside Haruhi's door, trying not to blush. _This is it._He thought to himself.

"OH! Helllllooooo Tamaki! You two have fun tonight and remember to have her back by 11:00!" Ranka said, pushing the lovely Haruhi out the door. Tamaki quickly looked her up and down, becoming speechless. He knew she was gorgeous, and that he was the luckiest guy in the world to have her.

" You look... s-s-stunning." He said, making her blush.

Haruhi knew she didn't have to return the favor by the blush she felt on her face. She got even more red when they were in the limo on their way to the resteraunt and he put his arm around her. She felt herself slowly cuddling with him. They didn't need words. Just each other.

" Well, here we are, Haruhi!" Tamaki beamed in front of the traditional japanese resteraunt.

" Wow, Senpai this seems really, well, extravagant. I don't want you to waste your money on me like this!" She said.

" Haruhi, any money spent on you is money well spent. You deserve the best, angel." He flirted, knowing once in awhile she liked it.

After dinner, the two went to a park to enjoy the moonlight and each other's company. " Haruhi, you know I'll always be here for you right?" Tamaki said, " I know we both love each other... and I know you the one for me. So, no matter what happens, I always want to be with you, and I'll always be here for you."

" I feel... exactly the same," She replied. Nothing else needed to be said. Cuddling with each other, they kissed, holding the luxury of being with the person they loved so much. They slowly continued, so happy but calm at the same time. Nothing in the world was better.

" Hey, Tamaki? Do you ever think that Koaru isn't _truly _happy? He does so much for Hikaru, does he ever worry about himself? I can tell he's not happy. Something just isn't right," Haruhi asked, a bit later.

" I was starting to sense that too, I don't know how much longer he can keep it up. He always seems to be worrying about how Hikaru is. After the fair, when Hikaru knew you didn't have the same feelings you might have, that's when I noticed Koaru trying to get him over it. Now that Nicole and Hikaru are together, I wonder how Koaru feels..." Tamaki replied.

" I could be wrong, but what if Koaru is in love with Nicole, too? I've caught him giving her _the look_ a few times. Oh no. Senpai, I don't know whats going to happen. If Koaru has been like this for awhile he won't stay in tact for long. I've got a bad feeling something's going to happen soon..." Haruhi continued.

" I feel the same, but as long as we have each other, we can get through whatever drama they may cause, or help the twins out," Tamaki finished with a mellow tone, wrapping his arms around Haruhi as he dropped her off at her house. " I'll see you at school on Monday," He said as they kissed goodbye.

" Then I can't wait for Monday," She replied.

They were right. Koaru couldn't hold up his act much longer. Things were about to get dramatic for the Host Club. Will things ever be this happy again?

**Can't believe it's already chapter 4! I know this one really only focused on Tamaki and Haruhi but come on guys. Admit it. We needed a date scene between them. Anyway things are literally going to get crazy from here. I tried to update as soon as I could and probably won't have the next chapter up until tomorrow afternoon or evening, I got a crazy schedule! Please review! Please guys if I don't get many reviews I might not keep this fanfic going for long, or I will just give it up all together if I don't feel like people like it! Anyway I hope I keep going because I have some good ideas for the future of this one and want you guys to enjoy it! **

** - Mal-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High-school Host Club.**

Koaru lie awake in bed, in the middle of the night Sunday, before school on Monday. He was miserable. He was depressed. He was mad. He was confused. So many things it overwhelmed him that he didn't even know who to or how to get these feelings out, but above everything else, he was in love. He knew he needed to tell somebody about this, but couldn't be calm about it. Koaru looked over at his sleeping brother, who had a smile on his face in his sleep._ Probably having a dream about him and Nicole on a date or something,_ he thought to himself. For the first time since, well, never, he was angry with his brother. His twin brother, so identical in every way that they were practically clones of each other. _I don't understand. I got him and Nicole together, and now he's happy. Isn't that what my goal was after Haruhi broke his/our heart? Even though I am in love with Nicole as well, I wanted to put Hikaru first..._ Koaru suddenly started getting mad at the whole host club. He was mad at Haruhi, for breaking both of their hearts in the first place; Tamaki for seeming so perfect and always getting what he wants; Kyoya for having a way to know everything about someone he's in contact with; and Honey and Mori for not seeming to do anything about this, since he guessed they could figure out his feelings (somewhat). Most of all, Koaru was very mad at Hikaru. The big thing was, he didn't know why. Hikaru didn't do anything wrong, after all, he didn't even know about Koaru's feelings. The thought still came up to the troubled twin, he was angry with his twin, and the feeling came naturally. He couldn't control it. Koaru finally decided to think about the only person he wasn't mad at right now, Nicole, who he was very much in love with. That made him dream.

It seemed like just another happy day after school in the Host Club, cosplaying as British knights. Koaru thought about all of these feelings from last night during the school day. During all of the hosting going on that day, he started to crack, to where everybody thought he wasn't being himself. To make matters worse, when the twins were talking with some of their regular guests, it happened.

Koaru violently turned over the table with tea and snacks, yelling loudly. " I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Everybody in the room, the rest of the club,the guests, and the manager girls stared in shock.

" Koaru-" Hikaru started...

" NO!" Koaru hollered back. " MY LIFE HAS BECOME A LIVING HELL! I ALWAYS FEEL OBLIGATED TO CATERING TO WHAT YOU WANT, HIKARU! I HAD FEELINGS FOR HARUHI SINCE YOU DID, BUT WAS HEART BROKEN TOO! I ALSO KNEW YOU LOVED NICOLE JUST LIKE I STILL DO ALREADY SO I DID EVERYTHING I COULD FOR YOU TO BE WITH HER AGAIN! HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED MY FEELINGS?! DESPITE THIS BLESSING I DID FOR YOU, I DIDN'T GET ASKED ABOUT HOW I FELT!" He breathed heavily. " I've felt depressed... since Karuizawa. I've known that love with probably never come to me the way it has for you and Tamaki. I just can't hide these feelings anymore," He sadly said, then turning to Nicole, " Nicole, I do love you. Since Hikaru has, but I know you don't feel the same way. And to everyone in the room, you have heard my feelings, and now my apology. I'm sorry I did this..." Koaru then walked away, out of the room. Everyone was still in complete shock. Especially Hikaru and Nicole, who were dearest to Koaru.

Tamaki awkwardly cleared his throat. " Ladies, please accept our greatest apologies, but we ask you to not return for the rest of the week while we sort this mess out. Thank you and you will soon be welcome back." All of the guest sadly left the room, all worried about the Host Club.

When the Host Club was all alone plus Renge and Nicole, a long silence started. Nobody knew what to say, until Nicole spoke up and said, " I-I... I think I should go try to find Koaru. After all, this is probably all my fau-"

Kyoya stopped her, " I think it's best to leave him alone for now."

" No. I have a feeling you all don't have drama very often, unlike I had at my old school. You heard the poor soul, he's in love with me, so just let me handle it." Nicole replied as she walked out of the room. She looked all over the south building and found Koaru at the bottom of a stair-case. She walked up behind him and calmly put a hand on his shoulder. " Koaru... before you answer just listen to me... I may not feel the same way but that doesn't mean your day will come and you meet that perfect girl. Everyone falls for several people before they meet the one for them. I know you don't think there will be anyone else who understands the difference in personality between you two but trust me... there is! That gorgeous gal is out there, waiting for you to fall in lov-" She was cut short.

" Thank you for trying but I need to be alone. I don't care to be in the Host Club for awhile so please deliver the message." Koaru rudely said as he walked away, still mad and heating up again.

_Well that was awfully rude!_ She thought to herself. She told the rest of the Host club about what was going on, and what Koaru said.

" HOW COULD HE BE SO SELFISH! He has a duty you know, and if he had the temper, he would come here and talk it out with us!" Tamaki said.

" Well Tamaki, it's not exactly that easy," Honey said, kinda sarcastically._ I knew it, something big __**did**_ happen. He continued to himself.

" He should have handled his emotions better! It's not my fault I didn't know about his feelings and I never suspected him to have any for anyone so I thought it better not to ask! He really doesn't understand me, does he?" Hikaru angrily said.

Nicole walked over to him and hugged him tenderly, trying to calm him down, even though she was pretty mad at Koaru too. The whole Host Club was, not to mention very disappointed in him and hurt for him not trusting them, too.

_I wonder how it will be at its worst, because this drama is just beginning._ Mori thought to himself, then deciding to speak, " We need to leave Koaru alone. If his act isn't together by the end of Friday, we'll do something about it then." He turned to Koaru, " Leave him alone. Sleep seperately because we all know you usually share a bed." He finished.

" For shame, life was going so well for us all and he had to ruin the happy flow!" Renge said, sassily. All of the Host Club Members went home, except Hikaru, who went to Nicole's house to hang out.

" Why did this have to happen?!" Hikaru said, when he and Nicole were hanging out in her room. " I don't want something bad in our relationship to happen because of his outburst!"

" I could never let him get into our relationship like that! I... I love you to much for that to happen," Nicole shyly replied, with a blush on her face.

" Well, then I guess you do love me... just maybe not as much as I love you," Hikaru said with a very flirty tone.

Nicole walked over to him as they started hugging each other tenderly. After several minutes, she finally looked up at him and said, with her heart pounding, " just kiss me already..." And he did. He first kissed her softly, making it special, until they decided to go sit down, they new they couldn't just stand there! They kept kissing, and then started to go more romantic. More intimate. Several more minutes passed, when they said at the same time " I love you!"

** Heya! Sorry that took me so long to put up, I got caught up with some friends and got totally busy! Anyway I just had to update so we could get into this! I hope the drama is good so far, but like Mori said, it's only the beginning of it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAASSSEEE comment/review/critique whatever! I just really need some opinion on how this story is going and what needs to be more balanced! I hope to update tomorrow morning or afternoon! ^_^ Thanks for reading!**

** - Mal-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

It had been 3 days since that unfortunate Monday, and things weren't looking any better for the Host Club. Koaru had been avoiding each and every one of the Host Club team members ( Team meaning including the managers, Renge and Nicole ). Even Hikaru was being avoided, since Koaru started living on the opposite side of their mansion.

Friday soon followed, and for the whole school day, Koaru was deep in thought._ I know what their doing by avoiding me as I am avoiding them. They're trying to break me, and they really think that I'm so weak as to fall for their trap. I won't apologize; I did nothing wrong! I think my only option is too... quit the host club. It was incredible to be in it when nothing was really wrong, but ever since I really started to love Haruhi before Nicole... nothing was as good as before. I will tell them I quit, and that'll be the end of it right? UGH I'm jest getting mad all over again!_ The last bell of the day soon came and Koaru waited in class until the halls were fairly cleared before heading to Music Room #3. Just before he walked in, the rest of the Host Club Team waited anxiously, afraid of what was going to happen, and if the Host Club will ever be as happy as it was again.

Everyone quickly turned around from their seats to stare at Koaru, who actually came, to their surprise.

"OH KOARU! YOU FINALLY CAME TO APOLOGIZE TO US WE WERE ALL SO WORRIED!" Tamaki squealed, running over to hug Koaru.

Koaru rudely pushed him off, then said, with an even worse tone, " I did NOT come to apologize, I did nothing wrong! I just wanted to come by and declare my resign to the Host Club."

"WHAT?" Hikaru said, full of anger. " YOU CAN'T JUST QUIT! THAT SHOWS YOUR WEAK! LOOK HIKARU IT'S NOT MY JOB TO CONTROL WHETHER YOU QUIT OR NOT BUT YOU REALLY NEED TO STOP PISSING EVERYONE OFF SO MUCH. WHY DON'T YOU JUST TALK ABOUT YOUR STUPID FEELINGS WITH US!"

"Hika-" Tamaki started

" COULD BOTH OF YOU JUST BACK OFF?! IT'S NOT EITHER OF YOUR JOBS TO CONTROL ME LIKE THIS YOU KNOW!" Koaru angrily yelled at both of them.

" OH NOW YOU'VE MADE US ALL MAD, KOARU!" Hikaru argued back.

" SERIOUSLY YOU BOTH NEED TO CALM DOWN! WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING IN THE FIRST PLACE? IT'S STUPID AND CHILDISH AND YOU'RE BOTH IMMATURE TO DO IT!" Tamaki hollered.

" OH _WE_ NEED TO CALM DOWN? AND THAT'S A BIT HYPOCRITICAL FOR YOU TO SAY WE'RE CHILDISH FOR FIGHTING WHEN REALLY YOU'RE JUST AS CHILDISH AND IMMATURE AS US, NOT TO MENTION VERY IDIOTIC ON YOUR OWN." Koaru arugued back.

" HOW EVER TRUE THAT MAY BE, KOARU, YOUR NO BETTER THAN TAMAKI, YOURSELF! SO BASICALLY, YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO ROOM TO TALK, YA KNOW!" Hikaru said. The fighting kept going, and going, and going, and going. Even more...

" OH SO NOW _I'M_ THE BAD GUY FOR DATING HARUHI? EXCUSE ME FOR HAVING A LOVE LIFE! YOU KNOW WHAT? IT'S SO MU-" Tamki kept going on **  
**

" YES BECAUSE YOU NEVER EVEN GAVE THE POOR GIRL A CHANCE TO SEE WHO SHE REALLY LOVED!" Koaru fussed.

" AT LEAST I HAVE NICOLE NOW AND SHE'S THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME!" Hikaru declared, despite the loud tone.

" Oh, so now we're getting into the love section!" Koaru yelled, " Good for you pretty and popular boys, having the best girlfriends in the world who love you soooo much! But what's sad is that I loved both of them at one time and was rejected twice! Talk about both of you ruining _my _pride." He said, partially with a sarcastic tone.

" You know what? HARUHI IS THE BEST THING IN MY LIFE AND IS THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME HAPPY! I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER WITH HER BUT IF THE HOST CLUB ACTUALLY WAS LIKE IT USED TO BE MAYBE MY LIFE WOULD BE TO HAPPY TO BE TRUE! But I love Haruhi... so much... she's all I need anymore!" Tamaki admitted.

" THAT'S IT I'M OUT OF THIS! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Hikaru said.

Koaru remained silent, to afraid he would kill someone with the heat of his anger if he spoke. Then Tamaki said, turning to the rest of the club, " As the Host Club's president I have decided the Ouran High-school Host Club will be temporarily dissolved ( closed ) until further notice." With that, everybody left, Haruhi went with Tamaki, Hikaru with Nicole, Honey and Mori left to go practice martial arts, and Koaru went alone. Only Renge and Kyoya were still in the famous Music Room #3. Renge knew this was a very serious matter, and when things were serious, so was she.

" That was harsh. I can't believe a blowout this big would happen like this..." Renge said. " How do you feel about all of this, Kyoya-senpai?" Renge asked.

" Oh I assumed it would happen someday, nothing like this has happened yet but I must say I am still shocked." He replied. " How about you, Renge? How do you feel about the matter?"

Renge answered him, " I'm completely stunned. I mean I know I'm not that big of a part in the Host Club but nevertheless I love being here. I mean before I came here I was an anti-social little otaku french girl in love with an Uki-Doki Memorial character. When I was at least somewhat excepted into the Host Club I made great friends with everyone, even if I was a bit annoying. I just never would want something this terrible to happen, since all of us, but you boys especially have a great bond. But to answer your question plainly, I am stunned and very sad this happened!" She finished.

" Wow Renge, I never knew you had this serious side to you. And so you know, despite that you are occasionally annoying to us, we all are happy you came to the club," Kyoya replied.

Walking out, Renge replied with a sarcastic tone, " Well my serious side obviously comes out when the subject is serious! Surely you didn't think I was a complete ditz did you?" Then she walked out.

_I am not even sure about what will happen to us all, but I don't think this will be over soon._ Kyoya thought to himself.

**Hey guys! Sorry this took awhile to put up and I'm sorry its so short! It was actually going to be a lot longer than any other one of my chapters but I got frusterated! First of all I had the chapter done that took me about an hour to type, but then my computer spazzed out and didn't save it so that got lost. Then, earlier today I had the entire chapter retyped and luckily saved it around here, then decided to cut the plot of the gigantic chapter into 2 parts. So the next chapter will be up kinda like everybody's opinion of what happened, and more drama will happen from there! Remember to review and thank you for reading!**

** -Mal-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club aaaaaand BTW guys remember in the last chapter that this is like basically the rest of the chapter but I just got frustrated so I split them up!**

Tamaki and Haruhi sat in his limo with complete silence after what had just happened. They were on their way to a park near Haruhi's apartment, one of their favorite places to talk as a couple. Even though they sat close to each other and were holding hands, this awkward silence was really starting to bug Haruhi, so she finally spoke. " You know I'm on your side, right Senpai? I agree with you completely, I just think maybe it wasn't the right choice to fight with the twins, but that's probably what I would've done, so it's okay. I just don't want you to worry about this," She finally said. Tamaki just smiled lightly at her, then wrapped his arm around her enclosing her body next to his. She knew he wasn't up to talking at the moment.

They soon got to the park and sat down on a bench, with Haruhi sitting close to Tamaki on his lap, and the two staring into each other's eyes. Tamaki broke the silence. " Well... what's going to happen? I created the Host Club for fun, and to make great friends, and that happened, but I never wanted something _this_ dramatic to ever happen at all! I'm just glad I have you or I don't know what I would do, Haruhi my princess."

Haruhi smiled then kissed his cheek. " I don't know what will happen to the Host Club. But I do know how much the Host Club really means to all of us, and I won't let it ruin the Host Club forever," She said softly.

"Haruhi... I love you sooo much... you have such an abilily... to affect people without knowing it..." Tamaki said, trailing off, then kissing Haruhi passionately, Haruhi blushing greatly. " I don't know what will happen to the host club, but I know that if we have each other I don't need anything."

Nicole and Hikaru were hanging out in her room, like they usually had started doing that week. Nicole wasn't exactly happy, she thought Hikaru deffinately went to far. "Hikaru! I'm on your side, and I love you but... You went to far, you know. I'm just as mad at them as you but choosing a fight might not have been the smartest choice!" She said.

" Nicole... I just needed to get that out. I think I'm even more mad at them now I just... I don't know it's just something about everyone except you is making me mad," He replied.

" I understand and I'm not really happy with anyone right now but don't you see the divisions? Tamaki and Haruhi, Us, Honey and Mori, Renge and Kyoya ( Who had actually become better friends since the Ouran Fair) , and then Koaru. It's like between those alliances, we are all against each other, I can tell. My school back at home was a big web of drama!"

" You make a good point, and I'm sorry to go so suddenly but if you'll excuse me I think I need to be alone for a bit, I'm overwhelmed." Hikaru said, giving Nicole a quick kiss on her cheek before he suddenly left.

_I understand this time but why was he acting so weird around me? You would think that with his personality he would need some support. Hmm well this has never really happened to him before so I understand but I hope this isn't something bad... _ Nicole thought to herself still staring out the door from when Hikaru left.

Honey was patiently waiting outside Mori's kendo dojo for his meeting to end, practicing his own Haninozuka Family technique. Mori soon came out, as it was only a meeting. " Mitzkuni are you ready? We are studying at my house today," Mori said to his cousin, surprisingly a month older than him.

" Oh yeah, Takashi!" Replied Honey. The two then got in the limo and sat on either side of Honey's huge horizontal cake fridge. It was silent for several minutes, then Honey was getting suspicous, " That was a pretty big deal huh? I hope the Host Club will be okay, but I can't help but be mad at those 3..."

" Yeah. I don't think it will end exactly soon... Pretty big deal," Said Mori rather bluntly, as usual.

_DAMN IT ALL! SCREW MY LIFE I JUST DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE, AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! DID THEY REALLY FIND IT NECESSARY TO FIGHT LIKE THIS?_ Koaru was laying on his bed, facing the ceiling with a knife in his hands. Then he sat up, staring deeply at his reflection in the knife. Then, he cut 3 strips on his wrist, where nobody would notice without staring. He flinched at the shock of the cold knife cutting his skin._ I had to relieve the pain..._

Things weren't looking that great for the Host Club, but they won't get better very fast. What will happen next, and what will the reaction be to everyone else finding out about the temporary closing of the Host Club?

** HEYA! So yeah hi and I just wanted to give you guys a bit of an update: Just for you picky people about spelling of the names I spell them right like the anime but not in the manga ( I have watched the anime 3 times straight through and read the whole manga ) and I know in the manga and most of you think in the anime that Tamaki's last name is Suoh, and in the manga that's true, but in the anime it is Suou so yeah and Kyouya is that in the manga but Kyoya in the anime I just wanted to clear that up I know it's weird but I'm kinda a perfectionist so I just needed to clear that up! Okay now AN:  
** ** So that was basically chapter 6.5 but I can't do half chapters obviously so yeah I should update soon, as in quicker than this update took but please review and follow! I love you guys! Also a little sneak peak into the future of the anime: A big fight will happen between one of our greatly shipped couples and an unwanted guest may be back! Review on which couple should have the fight and which guest star from the anime should make a reappearance cause if you can't tell I'm having a hard time deciding!**

** -Mal-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya guys! Sorry it's taken so long to 'update'. I'm dropping this fanfic. I know it's my first one and I know that's like quitting but I just didn't get enough reviews to feel like this was really a good fanfic, plus I'm in junior high so I'm super busy. I MIGHT start a fruits basket fanfic or vampire knight fanfic, if I find a way to fit it into my schedule regularly. So if you want another fanfic for any anime (or manga version, I always get hooked on an anime then have to read the fanfic) just comment. If you really want me to continue this one I might if I get enough reveiws for that. I don't know I just don't feel like this one was working out, plus I havn't been watching or reading anything on Ouran in awhile. Peach Girl is sorta what I'm addicted to right now xD. So yeah just review if you want me to continue this, start another fic on anything else, or just give this up altogether.**

** -Mal-chan**


End file.
